<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>November by Theforeverbattles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954211">November</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles'>Theforeverbattles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Winter Turns To Spring [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Assassins, Depression, Drinking, Established Relationship, False Accusations, Fighting, Grief/Mourning, Homophobic Language, Illnesses, Kid Fic, M/M, Oh, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, getting married, i think that's it???, maybe?? - Freeform, mentioned rape, no smut?? wow how shocking, not in detail or anything, reputation damaging, yeah that's it now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Minho.” His father murmurs, coming to his side with Sungie just behind him holding his crown. </p><p>“I’m fine dad, just a headache, stop looking at me like you all looked at Mum.” He reaches for Jisung and takes his hand, quick to hide his shaking. </p><p>“We’re not looking at you like we looked at your mother. We’re just worried. You get these headaches so often now, I want you to go to the hospital wing please. Just to check up on yourself."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Winter Turns To Spring [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay you guys saw the tags but it's nothing extreme, you're reading this fic you know what the fuck is up by now.</p><p>Anyway, tell me if I missed any tags I don't think I did but just in case!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>November</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” Minho nearly growls blinking out of his thoughts, he looks around and realizes he completely spaced out. He looks to the side and sees Chan staring with concern written all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to break to discuss a verdict?” Chan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min clears his throat, “yes. We’ll take a half hour recess.” He looks out at the trial going on and stands up from his throne. Seungmin and Chan follow him out into the chambers next door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Seungmin asks immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Minho sits down and rubs his eyes, his head is killing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min you were spaced for that whole trial nearly. Do you even know what we’re supposed to be talking about right now?” Chan sits next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m just tired.” The king sighs and takes the pins from his hair, his crown slumps forward instantly. He takes it off and leans back, trying to get the throbbing in his skull to stop. “My head, really hurts today. You guys are gonna have to tell me what happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay to go on for the rest of the day?” Seungmin steps up behind him and actually runs his fingers through his hair. He rubs behind his ears and Minho nearly moans it feels so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll be fine, can I get a glass of water?” He tips his head back and closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trial is about theft, one farmer is accusing the other of stealing her cows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cows?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We’re having a trial about stolen cows?” Minho’s eyes open again, just in complete disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we are your highness. We are because the judge you appointed for that area of the kingdom won’t take the woman seriously.” Seungmin yanks his hair nearly making the older man growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What area is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out by Ji’s land.” Chan sets a glass of water down in front of him. Minho almost instantly drinks the whole thing down, feeling like he hasn’t had a sip of anything all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, so Kael Havon is the judge, noted.” Min shifts in his chair, “so did the guy take her cows?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he definitely did. Pretty sure he slaughtered them.” Seungmin comes back around to his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king makes a face, “there aren’t meat farms out there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Chan nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm well, if he took her cows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>is illegally killing animals that’s two issues in one. We should send someone out to look over his land and find out what else he’s hiding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Seungmin writes down his words, “I’d say keep him locked up until we do comb over his property.” The advisor adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Does he have a family?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure but we could look it up.” Chan marks it down in his binder, “why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna know if anyone else works. What he’s doing is shitty and wrong but if it’s how he’s supporting his family I don’t want them to suffer due to his idiotic actions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both hum at his words, agreeing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shuts his eyes again, “what else do I have to do today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After this we have kingdom council. Today is the first day King Alton will be arriving as well with his family. They’re the first to come for the Harvest Festival.” Chan says, clearly reading off his list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After them Queen Yeona from Mavellie will be here with her family as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho visibly tenses, “is Kitae coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He’s her son Min.” Seungmin rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king sags in his seat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>great.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The queen still doesn’t know you two fucked does she?” Chan asks point blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min glares at him, “no, no she doesn’t. And she doesn’t need to, no one needs to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Including your not fiancé?” Seungmin gives him a look, “Kitae is going to say something so you better tell Ji before your ex gets here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my ex, we didn’t date, we had sex a couple times that’s all.” Minho mumbles, he does not want Jisung interacting with Kitae. That prince is bad news, in every aspect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than a couple.” Chan snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let’s focus on the issue at hand right now and make fun of Minho’s sex life later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they coming today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Min.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king audibly whines, hitting his head against the chairs he’s in. “Chan tell Hyunjin to come assassinate me. I'm ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dramatic.” Seungmin smacks his thigh with his binder, “you’re around Changbin every day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, that’s different! Kitae was the last person I was with before Sungie, and that mother fucker was </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me by the end of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min he’s probably over it, it’s been like two years.” Chan points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we’ll see about that.” Minho takes in a breath and puts his crown back on, putting as few pins as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really have nothing to worry about. If he’s still trying to get in your pants anything after two years that’s his problem not yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Channie, I have four kids and a fiancé now, I told Kitae I didn’t wanna get married or have kids with him. We both know I was very different when I was sleeping with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you were, he needs to get over himself. I doubt it’s going to be news to anyone that comes that you’re with Ji, or that you’re adopting his kids. If Kitae doesn’t know all that when they’re literally the kingdom next door, that's not our fault. Plus you said it yourself, you guys were never dating, it was just sex, he’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho groans, “I gotta see Sungie before that fucker shows up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will right after this.” Chan pets his head as if he’s a child and they walk back in to deliver the verdict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they start on their way to the council room. Minho is dreading this conversation with Jisung, he’s not entirely sure why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s always very been very open about who he’s been with in the past. But this prince, he’s different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fucked around for a while. Minho was never invested, he had much more important things to be doing. That and he had the biggest heart eyes for Jisung then too. He’s drooled over Ji since he was twenty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just drooling from a far then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitae is the first born prince of the kingdom next to them, also their strongest allies. Queen Yeona was very good friends with his mother and father. Recently Mavellie has been having some civil war issues, hence the reason the queen wasn’t at his mother’s funeral or around much in general in the past year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grew up with Kitae, he’s only a year older than the prince and having no siblings meant other royals were his only friends really. As they got older it was obvious that the younger prince was attracted to the now King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min knew almost instantly. When he turned sixteen and Kitae turned fifteen the prince was horrible at hiding his affections so to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mothers used to tease them about how they could maybe get married one day and merge their kingdoms. Minho always rolled his eyes and said no while Kitae always blushed and got a bit eager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Min turned twenty did he finally give in to the prince’s constant flirting. At a festival one night where all the royals gather like they do the two of them were both very drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty year old Minho was dumb, he was dumb and horny and never thought about consequences. Some could argue as a twenty six year old he still is those things. But slightly different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slept together that night, fell into bed in Kitae’s room and fucked all evening. The next morning Minho was hungover and beyond embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So embarrassed that he got dressed and nearly flew back to his own chambers in shame. He went to Chan of course because he goes to no one else with these sorts of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan teased him and told him to take advantage of it while he could. It wasn’t like he had options at the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had no idea the prince had actual feelings for him. When it comes to that kind of thing he’s incredibly dense, that and in his head no one could ever love him like that. That’s what he convinced himself at least back then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that night they had sex a couple more times in that year. Until Minho said enough was enough, people were going to catch on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t last long, every time the royals of Mavellie came Min and Kitae hooked up. It was fun and stupid at the time, and the king had no plans on getting married. Neither of them did. It was harmless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what Minho thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned twenty four the same thing happened, big birthday party, lots of suitors, the usual stuff that had caused Min to hate his birthday up until this year. This particular year however Jisung had come to the party, and of course Minho was thrilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent most of that night talking with Jisung, the two of them nothing other than friends then. Min wanted to kiss Sungie so badly that night. But he didn’t let himself, he knew Ji was married, knew he had zero chance with the nobleman. So instead of fucking things up he settled for their friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After, while heading up to his room with Chan and Hyunjin, the three of them giggling and drunk off their asses they ran into the prince. He offered to help Minho to his room which Chan and Jin teased him about because they knew the two of them were sleeping together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only the exact opposite happened once in his chambers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitae got ridiculously angry, threw an entire fit about how Minho didn’t pay attention to him all night. How he thought the king was going to start courting him but instead had to watch him be all over a straight guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min had never been more shocked, his highly intoxicated brain did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>handle the situation well. He has very little filter sober, when he’s drunk it disappears entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He very bluntly asked the prince why he was so upset when they weren’t even dating or exclusive. Which just enraged the younger more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had really angry intense sex that night and in the morning Kitae asked Minho if they were going to get married one day. Min sat straight up in bed and nearly lost his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was messy and he knows he hurt the prince’s feelings but as far as he knew their relationship was always just sex and nothing else. They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked </span>
  </em>
  <span>about what they were doing before and the prince had confirmed there were no feelings involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Minho cut all sex off with the younger man, and Kitae tried like hell to get back in his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the last person Min was with before Sungie. Before Jisung he hadn’t had sex since the argument with Kitae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho,” Jisung’s voice makes him jump, he blinks rapidly and finds his fiancé standing right in front of him. “You okay? You look a hundred miles away angel.” Sungie touches his face gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min groans and leans into him, “I gotta talk to you. Chan we’ll be back in ten minutes' hold off until then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes Jisung’s hand and walks down the hall and into an empty room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on? Why are you all spacey?” Sungie backs him up onto a desk and takes his face into his hands. The king sighs and relaxes into him, he pulls him close and just wraps around him for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he murmurs, nuzzled into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this all you wanted?” Jisung giggles while kissing his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God I wish.” Minho groans, he pulls back and leans on his hands. Sungie’s rest on his thighs, rubbing soothing circles into his muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, one, I’m out of it cause my head hurts more than usual. I pretty much just blanked during a whole trial.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel that’s not good.” Jisung looks at him concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but that’s not the worst thing about today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hate when you use that voice.” The younger mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What voice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your, ‘I’m on the verge of a crisis but am pretending I’m not’ voice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho narrows his eyes, “we’ll come back to that in a second. Anyway, I love you very much-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god don’t break up with me I’ll cry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitten I just said I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughs nervously, “I know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so, I love you very much, I’m not breaking up with you I’m just warning you it’s gonna be a very tense week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min lays back on the desk completely, hands covering his face as he tries to get his thoughts together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the royals of Mavellie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What about them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming here, for the harvest festival and um, well...you know the prince?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sits back up and sighs heavily, “he and I used to, mm, have sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Jisung raises his brows, “you also had sex with Bin, I don’t care who you’ve slept with angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king groans and pulls his fiancé close, grabbing his face to kiss him, “I love you so much, you know that? But I wish, I so badly wish that the shit I did with Kitae was as simple as losing my virginity with Changbin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie hums and kisses him again, “I love you too. I’m listening continue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To give you the short version since we don’t have a lot time, Kitae and I grew up together and we were friends for a really long time. Then I don’t really know what happened but we slept together once and it just turned into a mess. Anyway, my point is he was the last person I was with before you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why’d you stop? You said you haven’t been anyone before me for a year.” Jisung leans against the desk, hands on the king’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I hadn’t. I broke things off with him when I turned twenty four.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause of you.” Minho laughs softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?! How?! We weren’t, we were just friends.” Sungie blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re really cute and I’m really gay and I was drooling over you then too.” Min leans in and kisses him, hand on his cheek, guiding their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pulls back with a red face, “you still didn’t kiss me until a year after though.” He pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king hums, “you remember my twenty fourth birthday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm, I spent almost the whole night...with you.” Ji looks away biting his lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min giggles and takes his face in his hands again, “yeah, that night Kitae was there too and was mad that I was with you all night. We got into a big fight and he got all possessive, he asked me if we were gonna get married and I told him no...he never told me he had feelings for me, in fact he lied about it even. After that I stopped it all because I just didn’t feel that way and never had. But he’s always been, bitter about it and tried really hard to get me to sleep with him again but I never did. I haven’t seen him since we’ve been together at all so yeah, this is my warning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie sighs, “well, you're mine, he can’t have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.” Minho kisses him again, “I just wanted to tell you before he said something because I know he will.” The king explains softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what he says to me, but I’ll beat his ass if he’s mean to our babies.” Jisung mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s mean to any of you I’ll beat his ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for still loving me.” Min blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie rolls his eyes, “babe we’re engaged and I’m still married, it’s gonna take more than a butthurt prince to have any effect on us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” Minho laughs and hops off the desk, Jisung however pushes him back against it, his hands curled into his jacket. Their lips collide hard and Sungie pushes his tongue into his mouth almost instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king groans and instantly wraps an arm around the younger, he slips it into his back pocket and grabs his ass out of habit. Jisung lifts a knee to the desk and Min automatically picks him up all the way, making him straddle one of his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, we have council.” Minho whispers, pulling away from his fiancé’s needy kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know...if he even looks at you I’m going to be tempted to kiss you like that.” Jisung whispers, his lips ghosting across Min’s again. The elder groans and pulls him closer, connecting their mouths hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like when you get possessive.” He murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jisung smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay we really need to go, don’t get me any more riled up than I already am.” Minho sets him back on the floor and stands up too. Sungie smooths his jacket out and fixes his collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they coming today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, some time this afternoon. So are the Gennia royals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that include the new prince?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah baby, the castle is filled with people that love us this week.” Minho snorts as they walk back to the council chambers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Jisung opens the door for him and they slip inside, the room’s chatter stops instantly upon seeing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min nods a greeting to everyone and goes to his spot while Sungie sits down in his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your crown is nearly falling off.” His father elbows him as he sits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho glares, “I know, my head hurts, I took the pins out during the trial I just sat through.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayoon hums, “well it looks as if you just came back from a lewd moment with your boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t.” The king sighs, leaning against his hand heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan clears his throat and they begin the meeting. Most of it consists of Lady Milana talking about the events this week and how important it is that Minho greets all of the royal guests coming in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already planned on it.” The king nods at her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you meeting everyone with Jisung?” She asks, the question is completely innocent. Unlike most of the council Milana is actually very happy for the two of them and supports their relationship. Which is good considering she’s the one helping Min write the marriage law. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t plan on it, only because he has his own duties to attend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the children are with you then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, too many people they don’t know. It won’t end well.” Jisung clears his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As royal children they’re going to have to get used to meeting people they don’t know Jisung.” Milana says as kindly as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the issue, it’s a matter of safety. My mother and father wouldn’t have brought me to the entrance of the castle with so many new people and I’m not going to bring ours either.” Minho says calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re right. Having the children there is a good idea in theory, but it’s far too risky. Someone could easily slip inside among the chaos of carriages and grab one of them.” His father adds, thankfully backing them both up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if you can please try to attend the greetings Han.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” Jisung nods to her, his eyes flashing over to Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king tunes a lot of the meeting out after that, the headache he has starting to reach the point of being unbearable. His eyes are throbbing in his skull, and his ears are partly ringing. Even the sunlight is bothering him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness.” Someone speaks and he looks up, “yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you want to address?” Samuel asks, his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min shifts in his chair and rubs his eyes, “no, not at the moment. I’m sorry can I get a glass of water?” He looks to a staff member who quickly rushes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” His father asks, clearly worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My head really hurts.” He mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From your crown?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shuts his eyes and absently reaches for the metal, pulling from his hair. The last remaining pins fall to the floor around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should switch back to your other one.” His father rubs his back gently, fingers sliding up his neck to the base of his skull. Min gets a very vivid memory of his dad doing this to his mother and his eyes fly open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. If there’s nothing else to discuss this council is adjourned.” Minho stands up and nearly loses his balance. The pain gets so bad for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan grabs his waist keeping him upright, “careful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min sees the look pass between the other council members and his father and instantly panics. He knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung comes over and takes his hand, Minho forces himself to walk away from their helping hands. Needing to show that he can walk on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness.” The staff member delivers him his water and he smiles gratefully at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho.” His father murmurs, coming to his side with Sungie just behind him holding his crown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine dad, just a headache, stop looking at me like you all looked at Mum.” He reaches for Jisung and takes his hand, quick to hide his shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not looking at you like we looked at your mother. We’re just worried. You get these headaches so often now, I want you to go to the hospital wing please. Just to check up on yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighs, “I will. Do we have time now Seungmin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that they walk out, Minho shakes more, nerves running up and down his limbs. “They all just looked like they saw a ghost.” He whispers while walking down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min they’re just worried, you so rarely get sick. When you do it freaks people out, we all know this.” Chan tries to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sick, I just have a headache.” The king hisses back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get you some medicine, keep drinking your water.” Sungie kisses his cheek and hugs his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighs and squeezes his hand, “I know, I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down with the doctors Minho can’t help but fiddle with the sheets. He can’t sit still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s doctor comes over and looks in his eyes making him wince and pull away. The man checks his whole body over and then some, making sure to go over everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been sleeping okay your highness?” He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jisung cuts him off, arms crossed over his chest. “He doesn’t come to bed until the early morning hours and then is up around seven.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min narrows his eyes at his fiancé, “that’s not a good habit to have your majesty.” The doctor murmurs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot of things I need to get done right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all well and good but your health needs to come first. Are you eating properly?” The doctor looks at him sternly, he stays quiet, eyes going to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he eating properly Sir Han?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lack of sleep paired with bad eating habits and your level of mental strain can cause stress headaches and migraines. You already suffer from both of these due to your constant crown wearing your highness. It’s important to try your best to keep a normal sleep schedule and eat right, especially since you already have high levels of stress daily.” The doctor says, writing all of his words down too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming your energy level and your sex drive are both down as well right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho blushes but nods, “whatever it is you're working on so diligently needs to be put on a pause for the time being your highness. Don’t burn yourself out already, you just turned twenty six, we need you for many more years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king nods, “alright, I’ll try my best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, make sure he gets the proper amount of rest in the upcoming days. You’ll start to feel better as soon as you do I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, It’s not signs of my mother’s illness?” Min whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you simply are stressed out and have a lack of sleep. Once you regulate yourself again you should be feeling better relatively quickly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Minho stands back up, “I’ll make sure to follow your orders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Jisung takes his hand and they head back upstairs to find Chan and Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you you need to stop staying up all hours angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘I Told you so’ me right now I nearly just freaked out.” Min mutters, he holds onto his fiancé’s hand tightly, wanting to just curl up in bed right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I know that must have been scary.” Jisung leans up and kisses his cheek, “the medicine should help, and tonight I’ll drag you out of that office at a decent time if I have to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nods and nuzzles into him, eyes shut still, “come on, let’s get you looking presentable again.” Sungie tugs on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk up to the family wing, “Binnie tell Chan and Seungmin we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jisung says over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin materializes almost out of nothing and nods, heading off in the direction of his own boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside their chambers Minho sits down heavily on their bed. Nearly moaning as his head hits the soft blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” Min asks as Sungie scoots behind him a hair brush in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit up for me a little.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king does as he’s asked and Jisung starts pressing kisses along his neck and behind his ears. Minho sighs happily, goosebumps lifting up on his skin, he relaxes back into Ji and tilts his head to the side. Their lips connect and it’s soft but a little messy, Min’s tongue licking across the younger’s lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Jisung’s hand slip down his stomach and automatically spreads his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t what I meant.” Sungie giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smirks and pulls his face back down, “your hand is on my dick what did you mean if not this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at that, force of habit I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min groans as Ji squeezes him through his leather pants and then lets go. “Tease.” He mutters but sits back up, his hair falls down past his eyes to his nose and some pieces are starting to curl against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung slides his hands into his hair and rubs, getting a moan out of the king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My head is usually between your thighs when you do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t have to go be king it would be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughs, “who said I can’t make you cum in under five minutes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie turns red, he tugs at his hair making the king giggle even more. “Then your head would hurt and your throat would be sore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I can deal with that.” He smirks and looks up with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Ji leans down and kisses his cheek and then makes him sit again again. He very gently starts to loosely braid the longer pieces of his hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Minho murmurs, his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Sungie gently sets his crown on his head and just barely pins it in. “Is that better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much.” Min gets up and stretches, feeling a bit better already, the medicine he took kicking in finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung hugs him tightly and kisses his lips, “promise me you’ll come to bed at a normal hour tonight? And you’ll come to dinner and eat with our family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise love. I’ve only been up late cause we’re finishing the law, I promised you I’d pass it weeks ago. I want to hold true to that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but still want you in one piece when you do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hums and picks the younger up making him shriek softly, their lips connecting again. Jisung wraps around him tightly only for both of them to groan loud and disconnect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s sword still hooked to his belt having been the issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus babe,” Min huffs, forehead falling to his shoulder as he grimaces. The sheathed blade coming up and hit him directly between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?!” Sungie shrieks, eyes alarmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah fine, just don’t expect to get dicked down tonight.” The king straightens up, ignoring the throbbing from between his thighs for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can kiss it better.” Jisung pouts up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m sure you can.” Minho snorts and pushes him away gently making the younger giggle. They walk out hand in hand, Sungie actively kissing all over his face to make him feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pass a few staff members who giggle at the two of them and pretend to continue working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look now the staff knows we </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Min whines sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they know we do more than kiss.” Jisung whispers, with a smile. Minho hums and captures his lips in a much more heated kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they do.” He smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What did the doctor give you? You have your drunk eyes on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but my head feels better.” The king giggles and kisses him again. Jisung squirms in his arms, “Min, are you okay to go meet other royals?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah I think so, you’re just cute and I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Sungie smiles and detaches them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna come with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep your tongue out of my mouth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t be mean.” The king whines, his cheeks red. Whatever the doctor just gave him really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> is strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, you’re just being publicly horny right now.” Jisung teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! I just want affection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you all the affection you want later. Right now you gotta sober up though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pouts more, he rubs his eyes and tries to clear his head, “I’m fine.” He mumbles. Ji pecks his lips one last time and then they’re moving down into the main part of the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king puts his arm out for his fiancé who takes it instantly. They meet Chan and Seungmin in the foyer, the advisors waiting right outside the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Chan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m significantly drugged now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than significantly.” Jisung rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh.” Seungmin groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, stop worrying. You go back to training with Binnie.” Minho tells him sternly. Or as stern as he can muster right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie hums and pecks his lips, “try to have a little bit of a filter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Min smiles and watches him walk away with Changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Chan bumps him gently with his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king rubs his eyes quickly and nods, “yup. We should pretend we’re messing around to really get under Kitae’s skin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The advisor laughs, “I’m pretty sure most know me and Jinnie are married.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah like he’s gonna pay attention to the press.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d lose his shit.” Seungmin snorts, the doors open for them and the carriage from Gennia is already there. The royals climb out one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss them?!” The doors that just previously closed behind them fly open again. Hyunjin on the other side. He’s looking even more scandalous than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whole lower stomach out on display and his hair isn’t remotely tied back. Black leather pants sculpted to his legs like they’re painted on practically. The sad excuse for a shirt he has on is dark red, the straps hooking together along his ribs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min sees Chan absolutely short circuit next to him and snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jinnie.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The elder hisses upon recovering from the initial shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin skips over, “you look pretty.” Minho smiles at him, Hyunjin bats his eyelashes and pulls his cape closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness stop checking me out. I'm a married man.” He says dramatically, his arms wrapping around Chan in a teasing manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I like those, remember?” The king smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin bursts into a fit of giggles and leaves his husband’s side to come to Min’s instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry baby boy but Minho won me over.” Jin teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you two stop, we have to greet other </span>
  <em>
    <span>royals. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At least act a little posh.” Seungmin hisses at them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighs but nods, Hyunjin just latches on to his arm tighter however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The prince of Agin is coming right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin hums and his eyes laser in, “good to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not do what you’re thinking of in or on our land.” He tells him sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about your highness.” Hyunjin looks away dismissively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm. They’re going to be very confused as to why you're on my arm when Ji was just a few weeks ago.” Minho laughs softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you can’t have two pretty boys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might be frowned upon a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hums and chews on his lower lip, “I just wanna scare Amol then I’ll stop being your cute arm piece.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you scare him from Channie’s arm? You can always pretend to be one of my advisors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like me that much hyung? You’re gonna make me cry.” Hyunjin giggles and then kisses his cheek sloppily, Minho scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Chan whispering to his husband and Seungmin in turn steps up next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is in the water today.” He mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Min looks up and is met with King Alton proudly walking down the cobblestone steps with his wife on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, a pleasure to welcome you to the castle and kingdom finally.” Minho clears his throat and nods to the older king. Alton smiles wide, Josephine eyeing him obviously, this is going to be a long week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting us. It’s always a joy to be able to come to another kingdom, especially Leheim.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, if you follow the staff members just a head of you they’ll bring you all to your chambers for the week and help you all get settled in.” Min fakes a smile, he can feel the medication making him get more and more hazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin makes his move, slipping around the group to Amol. The assassin falls into step with the prince without any of them noticing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sends him a glare, “sorry do I know you?” Jin pretends to bump into the prince. His piercing blue eyes flash up to the younger man, daring him to say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan quickly intervenes, apologizing for Hyunjin’s intrusion. The two of them walk out leaving Seungmin and Minho alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Jin set on causing trouble?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ji mentioned to him how at the wedding Amol and his father were both disrespectful and held a threatening tone towards me. Hyunjin is now hell bent on making them know he can get to them easily.” Minho sighs heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another carriage arrives and the king visibly deflates, “don’t even acknowledge him Min. Talk to the Queen and King and be polite to him and his sister, that’s all you have to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I’m polite he’ll take it the wrong way.” Min mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell Ji?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fully aware of everything. He doesn’t really care if Kitae tries to say anything to him, but we both know if he even goes near the kids Sungie will lose his shit.” The king whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nods, “do you think he will?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends, I’d like to think he’s well and over everything considering it’s been two years ago. But then again he’s persisted with letters and such despite the fact I haven’t responded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors open and instantly the prince hops out, Minho grimaces, even just seeing him makes his stomach turn. He takes in Kitae’s appearance quickly, “he’s ridiculous.” Min rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince is in all leather practically, his clothing nearly more scandalous than Hyunjin’s. Just in a different way. His tunic drops low to the middle of his chest and his arms are exposed. The cloak he has on barely even on his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really is your type though.” Seungmin snorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a type.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His advisor eyes him,  “his and Ji’s proportions are nearly identical and that kitchen staff member too. The only outliner is Changbin and when you two do whatever you did he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho resists the urge to shove him, “Their proportions are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same.” He smirks slightly, “Sungie is much bigger in places Kitae lacks and tiny in the cutest places.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin makes a face, pretending to gag, “I didn’t need to know Jisung has a big dick thank you very much.” The king laughs, unable to help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You walked into that one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho,” Queen Yeona comes over to him quickly, they’ve never been one for formalities since growing up he saw her as a second mother of sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think seeing her would trigger the deep rooted sadness that seems to fester inside him at all times now. As soon as she says his name however he’s jolted back many years to being a kid, with his mother and Yeona having tea in the garden while he and Kitae played. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In steps she’s taking his face into her hands and looking at him with a worried expression. He blinks completely caught off guard, seeing her makes his heart hurt more. His mother is, was the same age as her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only his mother looked so much older, Yeona is only in her early forties. His mother was too, after all his mother was only sixteen when she had him. But his mother looked closer to seventy because of her illness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images of the last few months his mother was alive flash behind his lids. Her rapid physical decline. She went from looking like a healthy middle aged woman to so sickly so quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey I’m so sorry we couldn’t be there for her funeral.” Yeona hugs him tightly and he takes in a deep breath, just within the last week or so has he started letting anyone outside of Ji, the kids, or Chan touch him again. Her sudden affection throws his entire being off kilter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulls back having felt him stiffen up, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I know this all must be so hard, I just needed to hug you.” The queen holds his hands now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares for a second, “no I understand, I just, you caught me off guard. I haven’t really let people touch me since everything so I was just shocked.” He confesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, truly I didn’t mean to invade your space. I just, you know I see you as another son and since we couldn’t attend the funeral all I could think about was just you and your father and her dreadful council members.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughs at that, “they were terrible. But we weren’t alone. I understand completely why you couldn’t make it, she does too. Your safety and the safety of your kingdom needs to come first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes dart to the side to find Kitae staring back at him, he instantly looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your father in?” King Jiho asks, stepping up next to his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m not sure where he is at the moment. We just got out of council so he’s most likely in his study. I’m sure he’ll be out and about soon.” Min thinks back to if his father said anything before he went down to the doctors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you waiting for anyone else right now?” The queen asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, the royals from Gennia arrived before you. The two of you are the only kingdoms scheduled to arrive today as far as I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s catch up then if you have a moment.” Yeona smiles at him. Internally he grimaces, getting stuck alone with Kitae is the last thing he wants right now. But he would like to catch up with the queen, so he’s just going to have to suck it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, I planned on taking the rest of the day in my study anyway.” He smiles easily, “perfect!” Yeona takes his arm and they head for the doors Seungmin at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you been? I heard the princess of Gennia got married to that nasty little roach Amol. That’s certainly an easy way to ruin an alliance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement.” Min mutters, “the wedding unsurprisingly was completely dreadful. Not only was it boring was it was very awkward for me given Gennia’s anti queer laws.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen makes a noise of disgust, “and Alton has the nerve to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hospitable </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you and me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a known fact that Kitae is gay, just like It’s known Minho is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost as if he pretends the laws don’t exist even. It’s very strange.” Minho simply shrugs as they walk, “this is the first time they’re coming here since Mae sealed our alliance. I think they’re going to be a bit shocked.” He rubs his eyes trying to get the haziness out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given the fact she hasn’t mentioned Jisung or the kids he’s almost positive she doesn’t know about them. Which isn’t surprising, Mavellie has been undergoing a civil war. He isn’t officially engaged in the eyes of the kingdom, so that announcement didn’t go out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Ji are engaged but only their closest family and friends know. Min has to wear his ring on his right hand rather than his left for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They certainly will.” Yeona squeezes his hand, “Kit, you’ve yet to say a word to Min.” She turns to her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s blood runs cold, “he’s yet to say anything to me too.” The prince forces a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down the hall his father comes out, looking busy as usual. “Dad!” He calls hoping to get his attention. In hopes to get out of this awkward encounter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around and instantly smiles, coming over to greet his friends. “Yeona, Jiho, It’s so good to see you both. And the kids, although none of our children are kids anymore.” The once king laughs while hugging the queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min lets out a breath, his shoulders sagging slightly, the medicine is still impairing him significantly. He’s actively trying to seem like a person right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look tired Min.” Kitae steps into his field of vision. The king hums in response, rubbing his eyes trying to get the worm look from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He states, dropping his hands finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince steps closer to him and touches his face, he rears back instantly. “Don’t.” He hisses, sending a glare over to where their parents are chatting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Min, I’m just being friendly.” Kitae rolls his eyes, “you know my mother has a plan, she wants to talk with your father about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh does she? I’m sure she can discuss it with me if there’s truly a need.” He looks at Kitae’s little sister, the princess, he knows she hates him. She doesn’t have to say it, her face gives it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has the idea of us getting married, since you’ve yet to still.” Kitae makes a face, Minho rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be an issue any longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? Do you have some other person you’re stringing along now?” The prince crosses his arms over his chest, their eyes lock making the king feel sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t string you along. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me.” He hisses, “I’m not talking about this, this was two years ago. How are you still upset with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were together for four years Min! How can you expect me not to be upset? Especially since you don’t even respond to my letters, we could work-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t together, we were never dating Kit. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings but you never told me you felt anything for me. I would have never-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to sit here and pretend to be dense? You know for a damn fact the only reason we’re not still together is because you get scared about commitment.” The prince growls, both of them are whispering feverishly at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not that we ever were, because I didn’t see a future with you. We had sex, that’s all it ever was.” Minho glares at him, getting angrier by the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitae steps closer, into her personal space, “you’re a liar. I know you don’t let people in, you don’t let people in your chambers or eat at your family table. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did, we aren’t together because being married and happy scares you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forced yourself into my chambers, you intruded on my family life and space to get in my pants. What we did was not love, it was the furthest thing from it.” Min looks over at their parents, “did you tell your mother we slept together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but she assumes it. Why else would you not be married by now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sees red, he grabs the prince and pushes him into a nearest room before anyone can see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen you little shit, we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing this for an entire week. We either can be friends or nothing, got it?” He holds the prince by his leather shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitae just smirks, “what are you gonna do to me huh? Lock me in your dungeon, your highness? You miss me, don’t try and act like you don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Min grits his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you holding me up so close to your face then? You want me to kiss you.” The prince lunges and Minho instantly drops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t answer my letters, but you answer my mother’s so I know our mail comes through. You ignore me completely! We were together for four years Minho! Four years and you drop me out of nowhere! When we were getting serious, all because you were scared!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t scared! Kit you have this idea in your head that we dated, we had sex when you came to my castle. That’s all. If I ever had any intention on dating or even as far as marriage with you don’t you think I would have told me parents? Told yours? Why the fuck would I keep us sleeping together a secret if it was more than that?” Minho seethes, just completely losing his shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitae narrows his eyes, “fuck you, we were more than that and you know it. We wouldn’t have made love in your own chambers if we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king nearly gags, “fucking you from behind with nearly all our clothes on is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>making love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just won’t admit it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grabs him by the shirt again, wanting to shake him he’s so angry, “You’re just d-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys…” Yeona opens the door, Min drops the prince instantly, both their faces on fire. This looks so bad. “Am I interrupting?” The queen gives them a suggestive look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Min turns away from the prince, so fucking annoyed he’s shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeona takes his arm again, “Minho, are you and Kitae, seeing each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Your father invited us to stay in the family wing since it’s so empty...I’m sure you and Kitae could find some time to catch up properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min glances at Seungmin, now in the hall again, and bites his lower lip, “I haven’t-“ the king gets cut off by several loud shrieks, followed by clattering of some kind of tray. Kitae comes from the room, adjusting his clothes as if he’d been indecent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turn but Minho already knows the source of the commotion. Rounding the corner at top speed run the twins, Nari with an arm full of sweets and Nabi hot on her tail giggling just as loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls!” Their teacher and nanny run after them, looking annoyed but also panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me a second.” Min nods to the other royals, he easily sidesteps and causes Nari to run right into his legs. He sees his father shake his head hiding his laughter with his hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry!” She giggles and looks up only for all color to drain from her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she squeaks, Nabi stops mid step and tries to run the opposite direction, “Nabi.” He says sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” The younger twin sways nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Are you two causing trouble again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Nari toes at the floor, “just, taking a break from lessons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm, with an entire tray full of sweets for the both of you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, I’m so sorry. They took off out of the classroom and got down here before we could stop them. Hye is still up in his lesson.” Their teacher explains quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry. They should know better, after all their father and I have warned them what will happen if they get caught running away again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!!! We’ll go back!” Nari whines, she drops the sweets and grabs onto his hand. “Please can we still go to the festival?” Her lower lip pouts out, eyes shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min just hums, “go back to your lessons and ask me at the end of the day princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both twins sulk but follow their teacher back down the hall, “kids in the Lee castle? We have been gone for some time.” The queen laughs softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even like children.” Kitae snorts, Minho rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again before he can speak he sees Jisung getting tugged down the hall by Hye. A small smile appears on his face at the sight, they’re so cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another one! My gosh Minho, whose little ones are they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king laughs, “well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa! The twins ran away again!” Hye shrieks, Jisung following behind him, holding his hand. “I told daddy and now I’m telling you cause they’re interrupting my lessons!” The little boy stomps over angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa?” Yeona whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know they did Hye.” Minho tries to hide his laugh, Jisung ends up next to him, shaking his head. “Did they actually go to you or did you catch them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given all the pastries on the floor that should tell you.” He smiles. Sungie sighs, “Hye go back to class, your sisters have been wrangled already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small boy pouts and heads back in the direction he came from, “hi,” Min looks at his fiancé, his eyes flickering over of the group just to the side of him. Jisung’s cheeks get red, realizing who he’s with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a look and Minho reaches out for Sungie, the younger takes his hand with ease moving to come into his personal space. His annoyance and anger has faded immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we telling them?” Sungie whispers their backs still don’t the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you be comfortable with that?” Min gently holds Ji’s hand. A gesture he does quite often in public now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold off on telling them.” Hayoon comes over surprisingly, whispering in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho and Jisung flip around to him, eyes narrowed, “why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Yeona has come with an offer of marriage to Kitae, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassing to announce to them you have a boyfriend.” His father says quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s come with </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes dart to the prince Minho sees it happen. He quickly wraps two fingers into Ji’s belt and tugs him back softly. Not wanting him to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to handle it, let’s just hold off on telling them for a moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hye just called me papa, they’re going to want an answer to that.” Min points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wait, please Min, they just got here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s going make Kitae think there’s a chance-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sungie,” Minho touches his back gently, seeing the rage in his fiancé’s eyes. The younger nearly growls, “everyone else knows, they should too.” He states, arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king rubs his back, knowing he’s pissed, “Sungie is right. It’s not going to hurt her feelings, of anything she’ll be happy for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayoon sighs, “do it in a more private place then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, tell them to come up to the family wing, since you so kindly invited them to stay up with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min quickly spins Ji, “you can tell them to follow us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that they walk ahead, “a marriage offer!? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marriage? </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’re in the middle of a civil war why the f-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby they’re just behind us.” Minho whispers to him, trying to settle him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grits his teeth obviously angry, “you’re gonna say no right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you mean I can’t have two husbands?” Sungie smacks his chest making him laugh and grab his wrist. “Don’t hit me, the guards will lock you away.” He teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m gonna lock you away in a second.” Jisung scrunches his nose up, Minho refrains from kissing him right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a promise?” The king smirks in his ear, his fiancé shivers in his arms and pushes him away. It causes a giggle to bubble out of him as he locks their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have king things to do? You shouldn’t be taking the day off for them.” Jisung mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh are you running my schedule now your highness?” Min raises his brows, he sees the deep blush creep up Ji’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I should be, just for a couple seconds. Then I can send them away and never see the prince again.” He locks eyes with the king, trying to seem angry still it seems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me kiss you in front of them right now.” Minho whispers, unable to keep the grin off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you don’t want them to know either?” Jisung grumbles, his eyes darting away to look at anything else. The king hums and grabs his chin, “I hope he hears me fucking you tonight.” He whispers right in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie turns bright red, “why so he’ll be jealous?” He pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, so he knows nobody has me like you do.” Min murmurs, eyes flickering down to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung kisses him quickly, nothing more than a peck, but he hears the soft gasp from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Ji’s sly grin he’s trying to hide, “you proud of yourself?” Minho taunts softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes I am, you’re mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king smirks, “I would have stuck my tongue down your throat personally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Why don’t you then?” Sungie challenges, his eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna get it tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a promise?” Jisung laughs and walks ahead of him, Min nearly smacks his ass as he partly runs away. He shakes his head, smiling, Sungie is gonna be the death of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up in the family wing they find Hyunjin laying on the floor with JinAe and Chunja, Chan sitting with them too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you our babysitter now Jinnie?” Jisung laughs, he bends down and scoops up their daughter, kissing her cheek happily. She babbles loud, instantly doing grabby hands for the king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min hums and takes her from him, leaning against the back of the sofa, “hi my princess.” He can’t help but smile. Jisung stands next to him, head finding his shoulder as Chunja holds his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he said anything to you yet?” He asks softly, they were a few paces ahead of the large group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s already made me pissed. As I figured he hasn’t gotten over things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m gonna have to make him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho actually shivers, not expecting those words from Sungie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez Ji, don’t say stuff like that you’re making it hot in here.” Hyunjin giggles, “I think you even made Min’s knees weak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king rolls his eyes, “shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did things go?” Chan asks while reaching down to pick up their daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to find out. My father let them stay up here.” Minho smiles tightly. “They’re coming now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and he won’t let Min and I tell them we’re dating or that he’s the father of our children as well. He doesn’t wanna hurt their feelings.” Jisung says sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Your dad is usually so supportive.” Chan points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Yeona is going to offer, Kitae’s hand to me.” Min grimaces. “She even implied us </span><em><span>catching</span></em> <em><span>up</span></em><span> since they’re gonna stay up here.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Jisung snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, you don’t need to worry.” Minho holds his face gently, he presses a kiss to his lips and sets Chunja down. The little girl practically zooms off back over to the toys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re not, but that doesn’t make me any less annoyed with him. I trust you, not him.” Sungie pokes his chest softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, we’ll explain everything.” Hayoon walks in with the other royals and Seungmin. His advisor looks like he wants to strangle someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung presses close to him again, Min smiles, “love you don’t have to claim me like this.” He murmurs in his ear while pressing a soft kiss behind it into his hair. Sungie melts slightly leaning on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan, Hyunjin, do you think you could take the girls and give us the room for a moment?” Hayoon asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Chan stands with JinAe and Hyunjin scoops up Chunja, “say goodbye to your daddies angel.” He waves her tiny hand at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughs softly and walks over to kiss her cheek, Min turns red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Jinnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can handle this as well Seungmin.” His father adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho rolls his eyes and looks over at his two advisors, they both send him apologetic faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m coming.” He sighs and sits down on the couch, his posture down right terrible as he slouches into the cushions. He doesn’t want to have this conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have children?” Yeona asks in shock, sitting down across from him. “I wasn’t aware you had mistres-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, that’s not how they came about.” He cuts the queen off before she can even get the full word out. “Sungie come here.” He holds his hand out for his fiancé who takes it and sits next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know our kingdom has been at war for some time, but I think I would hear about you fathering children Min.” Yeona stares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes flicker to his father, “a lot has changed within the last year Yeona.” Hayoon begins, “I’m going to have to decline your offer as well.” He sits down with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please explain, because last time I checked, you refused any sort of marriage and despised the thought of children Minho.” The queen sends slight daggers against him. She clearly wanted him to say yes to Kitae’s marriage proposal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last time you all were here was for my twenty fourth birthday, I did in fact turn twenty six just a couple weeks ago. A lot changes in two years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you start with the pretty man on your arm?” Yeona gestures to Jisung, who in turn blushes and looks down timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min squeezes his hand, “this is Han Jisung, he’s my fiancé.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, you never said a word, we never knew. I would have never brought that offer, I’m sorry. When did the two of you get engaged?” Yeona turns bright, grabbing their hands in an excited manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you haven’t heard because we haven’t made the announcement just yet. Only our close friends and family know right now.” Min explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? This is so exciting!” The queen smiles wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well our situation isn’t the normal kind-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors fly open and in run the twins again, Hye following behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lessons are over. The kids are home. Oh boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa! Can we still go please? We were good! We stayed for the rest of the day! Please please can we go?” Nari shoots straight over to them and climbs up into Minho’s lap, completely oblivious to the meeting they’re having. As children typically are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the end of the day yet.” He teases her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dramatically throws herself across both of them, laying upside down, “Woah, who are you?” She rolls off their legs and lands with a thump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Queen Yeona, who are you little one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nari lights up, “Woah! Like nana?!” She bounces around to face her fathers. Who nods and confirms that she is in fact a queen like Min’s mother was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Nari! I’m a princess!” She smiles proudly, “oh you are?” Yeona smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Papa says so, and he’s king so it’s true.” The little girl then runs off and grabs Nabi, tugging the shyer twin over to the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This my sister Nabi, she’s a princess too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you a little spit fire, you’re going to be an amazing queen one day.” Yeona laughs and shakes Nari’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nabi comes over to Minho, climbing into his lap, “why they here?” She asks while cupping her hands to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the festival.” He whispers back into hers. She hums and tucks herself into his chest, playing with the gems on his jacket like she does often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be queen?” Nari looks like she’s about to faint, “okay come here before you get too excited and start bouncing off the walls.” Jisung laughs and grabs her around the waist. She giggles and hugs him tightly, sitting down and kicking her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hye, come here.” Min calls to the small boy that’s hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timidly their son comes out, his cheeks red, Yeona lights up at the sight of him, seeming to melt on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh such a handsome prince! You look just like your daddy.” The queen smiles and takes his hand too. Hye blushes, “I’m Han Hye your highness.” He says softly, always with the best manners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike his little sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be formal sweetheart, call me Yeona.” She lets him go over to his fathers. “I guess you weren’t alone.” She adds with a loving smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t.” Min stares at his kids and future husband and his heart feels so full. He loves his family so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you three go find Channie and Hyunjin? They have Chunja with them.” Jisung suggests to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come we can’t stay?” Nari pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on I’ll go with you.” Jisung stands and takes the kids away, Minho knows he’ll be back shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you announced your engagement Min? You look so happy.” Yeona looks at him with a confused gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king sighs softly, “it’s a bit complicated,” he starts off, “he’s on your council, isn't he straight?” Kitae buts in, his eyes throwing daggers in Minho’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jisung has been on my council for the last six years, and his sexuality isn’t your business but he’s not straight.” Min glares at the younger man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, six years! Have you two been seeing each other for that long? Have the children been in hiding?” Yeona puts a hand to her chest in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’ve known each other for six years but we’ve only been together for about a year. The children are biologically Jisung’s but in the last seven months or so the kids have started calling me their father as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids.” Kitae rolls his eyes, “you didn’t even wanna get married a couple years ago and now you ‘have’ four kids and a fiancé?” The prince rants. Minho just stares just as everyone else does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their families have never seen this side of him after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kit,” Yeona glares, “you should be happy for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He played me for four years!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho groans and puts his head in his hands, so much for that secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Both of Kitae’s parents flip around to him. Hayoon looks equally as shocked, “that isn't what happened and you know it.” Min hisses back finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? You took my </span>
  <em>
    <span>virginity, </span>
  </em>
  <span>your highness!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stares, not expecting that, “no I did not!” He shoots to his feet, “that is not true, I know for a fact it isn’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeona and his father share a look, “since when have you two slept together?!” The queen shrieks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is! You took my virginity, </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, made me think you loved me. But could never commit, I was never the only one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>probably isn’t either!” Kitae snaps, his hands clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min closes his eyes, the pain in his head coming back little by little, “no, you do not get to make me look like the bad guy because your feelings got hurt! You have this fantasy in your head that I courted you in some way when that’s not true and is so far from what happened!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave everything to you and you act like it was nothing! Like we never happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake we didn’t happen!” Minho nearly pulls his own hair out. He looks at his father who is just staring in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho, you tell me right now if you took my son’s virginity.” Yeona grabs his chin, he tries to pull out of bed grasp but her nails dig into his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. I know for a fact I didn’t. We were never together and I never courted him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me about if he had feelings for me so I’d sleep with him.” He practically snarls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen looks at her son now and grabs his face, “tell the truth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He took my virginity! He got me drunk at his twentieth birthday party and fo-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You be very fucking care of your next words.” Minho breaks out of Yeona’s grip, “if you say what I think you’re about to say, any respect I had left for you is gone. Any chance of a friendship we could have had has disappeared. Don’t you dare make that kind of accusation because you’re mad I didn’t want to be with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and what if I do huh? People already assume you have slept with half of your kingdom. People talk about how you’re a fucking perv, no one would be surprised if you ra-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung grabs the prince by his sand colored hair and yanks him down, Minho blinks, unsure of when Ji even came back in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here you spoiled fucking brat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t a joke, it’s not a throw away term you use because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone doesn’t like you back. It’s because of stupid fucking people like you that actual victims don’t get believed. Don’t you ever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to insinuate that Minho forced you in some way. Grow up, stop acting like a child with hurt feelings, my six year old could handle rejection better than you.” He growls, holding the prince tightly, the look of pure rage on Ji’s face is something he’s never seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, you think you’re perfect? With your stupid kids and engagement ring. You think you’re the only one he’s involved with? You think you’re special because he lets you in his chambers?” Kitae spits in Jisung’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sees red now but his father grabs him before he can make a move. Instead Sungie turns the prince, knocking his legs from under him, he twists his arm all the way around his back and shoves him to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeona has wide eyes, her and her husband stuck in place clearly, the princess too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t think I’m perfect, I’m far from it. But I know for a damn fact even at my worst I’d never stoop to the level of scum like you.” Jisung pushes on his arm and then releases him, wiping across his wet cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince tries to swing at Ji but misses terribly, nearly hitting his mother instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho moves her out of the way of his fist, making the punch land to the back of his head instead. He stumbles forward, a wave of dizziness coming over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However he ignores it and turns to the prince, eyes filled with rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho no,” His father grabs him again, holding him back from knocking the fuck out of his once friend. “Okay let’s all settle down, and figure out what actually happened.” He says trying to ease the tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Jiho grabs his son and makes him sit, “shut up, do not speak.” He hisses. The queen takes a seat again too, staring between her son and Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung glares at the prince, wanting to go after him again clearly. But Hayoon makes them both sit down on the opposite couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know everything that happened between the two of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And not a word out of the other while the other talks understand?” The queen snarls at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitae, speak.” Hayoon adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince glares at Min, “at Minho’s twentieth birthday party we both were under the influence. We had sex and the next morning when I woke up he was gone. We talked about it and started a relationship, that lasted from them until his twenty fourth birthday. That was when I asked him when we were gonna get married and he got mad at me and threw me out. He made me think he loved me and then broke my heart. I have every right to be mad, he took my virginity, he told me we’d be together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king seethes in his seat, waiting for his turn to speak. He’s livid, he knows Kitae wasn’t a virgin because they lost their virginities around the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho to Changbin and Kit to some stable boy he was madly in love with at the time. The prince has obvious attachment issues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Yeona asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m not the only one he’s done it to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho growls, “please tell me who else I’ve slept with cause I’d love to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the suitors you had at your birthdays.” The prince smirks as if he’s done something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min blank stares, “I’ve had sex with four people my whole life and two of them are in this room. I never once slept with a suitor but go ahead and continue to listen to castle gossip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho, what is your recollection?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king snorts, “since your son wants to act like some kind of victim I’ll go into detail. At my twentieth birthday we both got drunk and had sex, I woke up the next morning in his chambers mortified because of it. Kitae is one of my childhood friends and I assumed I ruined our friendship because of what we did. I left and went to speak with Chan because he’s one of my advisors. after Kitae and I spoke about what happened and mutually agreed that neither of us had feelings for each other. But neither of us planned on getting married any time soon so we continued sleeping together whenever you all came to the castle. Never once did I say we were going to be together, I never said we would get married. At my twenty-fourth birthday I spent majority of my evening with Jisung, since I then thought he was attractive and we were friends. Later that night Chan, Hyunjin, and I were going up to the family wing, all three of us were very drunk and unsteady. Kitae offered to help me to my room and Chan allowed it because he knew we were sleeping together.” Minho stares directly at the prince as he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we got to my chambers I wanted to wash and go to bed, but Kitae had other plans. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me for not paying attention to him, told me I was too caught up in chasing a straight boy and I should just be with him. He told me I needed to start courting him, that we were going to get married. I told him none of that was happening or ever was going to happen. We had sex again and in the morning Kitae asked me when our wedding would be. After that I cut all sexual contact between us off. I never had feelings for him and never pretended to, I was always honest. He lied to me about how he felt so I’d agree to sex. If I knew he had feelings for me I would have never slept with him to begin with.” He grits his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t take his virginity, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>force him into anything.” The king adds angrily, “he sent me, and still does send obsessive letters, asking when I’ll come around and when he can start planning our wedding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen stares at her son, “Kit, what in the world has gotten in to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You believe him?! Over me? Your own son?!” He shrieks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your idea to offer your hand to Minho.” She states. “I don’t agree with what the two of you did, but I do believe Minho. I believe him because your odd behavior towards him makes sense now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shakes his head, still absolutely fuming. Jisung holds his hand, thumb rubbing across his knuckles slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be civil, I wanted this week to go by smoothly, it could have so easily. But you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho.” Yeona glares at him, “you’re in the wrong too. You used my son for your own personal pleasures at his expense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t at his expense. How am I in the wrong!? I was honest the entire time, I laid my ground rules immediately. It wasn’t a serious thing, it never was.” He throws his hands up completely frustrated, “are you going to just glaze over the fact your son just tried to accuse me of rape because he found out I’m getting married to someone else? Do you understand how damaging that would be to me? To my kingdom? People already are apprehensive about me because I’m gay I don’t need that sort of vile rumor going around too.” He snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not glazing over that but it’s something we will talk to him about in private. Now watch your tone, you mother would never have approved of this behavior or language.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have been outraged that you don’t care about what your son just said about me. My mother would have been equally if not more furious than I am.” He snarls, he’s getting so angry tears are threatening his eyes. His head is pounding, ears are ringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitae really hit him hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho is right, this is not some light offense Yeona. Saying something like that false or otherwise still has dethroning worthy implications. People who do not like Min would take a statement like that and put it everywhere, it would spread. We need to be told without a doubt Kitae doesn’t go to some press source with that kind of talk.” Hayoon speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe me at all? None of you? How would you know the difference between me saying it and an actual victim? Just because he’s your perfect little k-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The difference between you saying it and an actual survivor is that survivors have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to gain. It’s traumatizing coming forward, making yourself vulnerable to everyone in hopes that maybe someone will believe you. The difference between you saying it and someone who survived is that you came up with it as an afterthought. You don’t live every waking second with the memories of being abused. Actual survivors feel remorse even when they shouldn’t, actual survivors blame themselves even though it’s out of their control. Actual survivors don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry </span>
  </em>
  <span>their supposed rapist and then after they’re rejected they accuse.” Jisung cuts him off, shaking next to Minho, tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know?” Kitae rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min stands and pulls Jisung away before he attacks again, “I want him out of my sight.” He hisses at them and then pushes their bedroom door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fucking bitch, I could kill him I really could. How dare he fucking say that shit!” Jisung seethes the second the door closes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho leans against it trying to steady himself, the nausea starting to set it from his dizzy he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure his mother will take care of him.” The king mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you mad?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sungie I’m pissed, I’m just trying not to throw up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In seconds Jisung is in front of him helping him sit, “what’s wrong Angel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just, hit me in a weird spot, it’s making my ears ring and stuff.” Min motions to the back of his head at the base of his skull. Sungie takes his crown off and instantly starts to look for any injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You definitely have a bump.” He murmurs. “I’m sorry I didn’t let him hit me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho opens his eyes, “no, never be sorry, I don’t want you hurt. I love you very much, thank you for standing up for me. I’m sorry you had to see all of that, I never thought he’d pull that kind of shit.” He sets his forehead on Ji’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I have a crazy ex.” He mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung snorts, “yeah I think I still have you beat on that one baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king huffs, “this day has been fucking awful and it’s barely even dinner time.” Sungie hums and sits back on the lounge, he takes his sword off and Min crawls up on top of him. He nuzzles into his neck and presses between his thighs, getting comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything else today. Just lay down and cuddle me.” Ji kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much. I really am sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, and don’t be sorry, you told me about him that’s all I want and it’s what you did. Everything after that is out of our control.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sets Minho into bed some time later, very carefully easing his fiancé down into their pillows. Min looks so tired, he barely sleeps, his eating is poor too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can tell the king is pretending to be okay for most people. But he can’t trick him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie touches his cheek gently and leans in to kiss his forehead. Happy the older man can at least get some much needed rest right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Kyungmi’s passing Min’s mental state has been declining. He’s hurting so much, but trying so hard to seem okay. Jisung knows better, he’s also seen Minho break down at night, seen him fall apart in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether it be because of something small like him unable to get the knot out of his bootlaces. Or because he’s swarmed with memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho is the strongest person he knows, it hurts him to see the one he loves the most be in so much pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung tucks him in and then stands up, wanting to get to the bottom of what the fuck is going on outside their chambers. He’s still fuming over the things that were said to and about Min. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside in the communal living room Hayoon sits with Queen Yeona and King Jiho. All three of them look up at him as he steps out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, come sit.” Hayoon motions for him to come over. Reluctantly he does, “I have to get the kids fed and ready for bed, I’m not listening to excuses for what was said to him.” He states while sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I wanted to apologize on behalf of my family, my son, my kingdom. I know my words won’t mean much but I truly am sorry Jisung. Never in my life did I think my son was capable of doing or saying such things.” The queen takes his hands, her eyes shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for apologizing. But I don’t need it, Minho does.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise you that.” She nods and lets his hand go. “You’re going to be an amazing ruler at his side.” She adds with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That catches Jisung off guard, “I, thank you I hope to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayoon, explained to me how my son’s words could have affected you personally, and I truly am sorry to hear the things you’ve gone through. You’re incredibly strong for continuing on as you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie side eyes Hayoon, he knows the queen means well but doesn’t want her pity. And he isn’t all that happy that Min’s dad is spreading whatever it is exactly he told her around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I don’t need you to tell me, thank you though. Is there anything else? I need to get the kids dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all Ji, thank you.” Hayoon nods to him and he gets up, hiding his eye roll. He’s so beyond annoyed with this right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks down the hall to Chan and Jin’s chambers and finds all four kids coloring on the floor. Chunja more so wearing the colored ink but she’s trying at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on you four, it’s dinner time.” He smiles at their children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hye jumps up instantly, helping Chunja stand up by her pudgy little hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you go into our chambers, be quiet papa is sleeping.” He warns to the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” They all nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened Ji? We heard all of you yelling from down here.” Hyunjin asks, he’s in normal clothes now, instead of his revealing get up from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask.” Jisung groans and leans into the older man, Jin pets the back of his head lovingly. “That fucker tried to say Min forced him, tried to say he got him drunk-fuck I’m so angry.” He clenches his fists angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hums softly, “what room is he staying in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, somewhere in the family wing. He threatened to spread his claim. That could-if the kids ever heard-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, relax Ji.” Hyunjin holds his face in his hands, “you go take the kiddies and feed them, get them into bed and kiss Minho.” He tells him sternly and then kisses his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung blushes, not expecting it but he shouldn’t be surprised. “What are you up to Jin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” The silver haired man winks, “can you put JinAe to bed for me?” He then asks, walking deeper into their chambers. Jisung follows, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can, where Chan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal with whatever that aftermath of that argument is. He got called out by Hayoon almost immediately.” Hyunjin opens a door to their room and heads inside, the tiny girl kicking her feet up in her cradle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s starting to settle already, Chunja wore her out pretty well.” Jin smiles and picks her up. “She just needs to eat and be changed again. Oh and Channie likes to play music to help put her to sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Jin, don’t kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna Sungie, have a little faith. I wouldn’t ruin one of Lehiem’s longest alliances so quickly.” Hyunjin hands his daughter over to Jisung and kisses her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man sighs and watches him carefully. The assassin walks into his closest and strips off his night robe and shirt. Sliding into a tight leather top and a pair of pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinnie,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be fine. You trust me?” Hyunjin ties all of his hair up into a tight bun and grabs his cape too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do, but you’re up to no good.” Sungie looks down at the infant in his arms, she looks around with wide blue eyes. “Your daddy is always up to no good, I don’t know why I’m surprised.” He smiles down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin comes back over and kisses her cheek, “she’s gonna grow up to be just as sneaky. It’ll drive her papa crazy.” He giggles and brushes her wispy hair off her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it certainly will. Don’t get caught on your, nightly stroll.” Sungie looks at him seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighs and carries JinAe down the hall to his and Min’s chambers. Inside the kids are already causing issues, Nari and Hye wrestling each other over who knows what. Nabi sitting with Chunja on one of the couches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I say to be quiet?” He asks while setting JinAe on his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy why is papa asleep already?” Nari pushes Hye over and jumps back to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His head hurts honey, he’ll be fine tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Jenny with us?” Hye sits up too, “are we having a sleepover?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just watching her for a bit while Channie and Hyunjin do some work.” Jisung makes his way over to the couch and sets the infant down with Nabi and Chunja. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her roll away please.” He drops a kiss to Nabi’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, the whole family is away still?” Minho’s voice makes him look up, he sees his fiancé leaning in the doorway of their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His robe is only partly closed and his hair is messy, some of it still in the braid he put it in earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just looking at Min makes his breath catch in his chest, “what are you doing up?” He smiles softly, “I think I just put you to bed not too long ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did. I heard little gremlins out here though.” Minho smiles and walks in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung bites his lower lip, unable to keep his eyes off the king. Sometimes it still feels so unreal that this is his life now, all of it is. Minho is his, his kids are now their kids, they’re gonna get married. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you staring at?” Min lifts his chin and kisses him softly, snapping him from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” Nari shrieks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny how she went from trying to catch us kissing to being grossed out.” Minho laughs softly against his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie pecks his lips again and looks over at them, “could be worse.” He pulls away and looks over at the kids who are now all up on the sofa. “Why are you up?” He asks, eyes flickering up to Min’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just told you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I don’t believe you. Did you sleep at all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did. Why are you interrogating me love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Jisung resists the urge to stick his tongue out at his fiancé. “Go back to bed, no one has even had supper yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min hums and glances over at the kids again, “I can’t sleep with everyone awake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you expect me to when you don’t come to bed until the early hours of the morning every night?” Jisung raises his brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king laughs, “are you mad at me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just proving a point.” Sungie kisses his cheek and pushes him back into their room, “go to bed, I’ll take care of babies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is JinAe in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung pushes him again making him whine, “tell me.” He whines while grabbing Ji’s wrist to pull him forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later, go to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie laughs and grabs his face, pulling him down for an intense kiss. His heart picks up instantly as Minho wraps his arm around his waist and tugs him closer. Their bedroom door shuts behind him and he groans, instantly getting pressed against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min’s mouth is completely addicting, everything about him is. Jisung never had the kind of sex drive he has now before Minho. Even as a teenager he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being secretive?” His fiancé asks while holding his chin gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie sighs, caught in his grip, “I’m not, I just know you’re not taking care of yourself, and you just got smacked in the head. You need to rest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>rest. I can take care of things too you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiles and kisses his cheek, when he smiles like that Ji falls even further in love every time. He hopes the feeling never goes away. Even before they were together when Min would look at him and smile he’d get all tingly and stupidly happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so much.” The king murmurs, “thank you for taking care of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie blushes deeply, not expecting those words. Min always manages to surprise him no matter what it seems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Now go lay back down, I’ll be in, in a little bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Min smirks and starts to back up, he drops his robe off his shoulders and looks back at him with a mischievous face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm I’ll be naked and waiting.” He winks and then giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung blushes and hides his face, “you better hope the kids don’t come in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t let them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sungie sighs, yeah, Min is absolutely right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He won’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OPE FUCK THAT BITCH</p><p>I know that's what you all were thinking don't even lie. I hope everyone liked this chapter!! It will be the last one for a couple weeks I think because I have some personal stuff to attend to but yeah I'll be back don't worry!!</p><p>What are your thoughts?? Also next part is gonna feature a hyunchan section :))))))</p><p>anyway,</p><p>thoughts?</p><p>questions?</p><p>my twitter, foreverbattles,</p><p>love always,</p><p>-Eza&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>